


snooping and selfies

by reptilianunderwear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oisuga Weekend, also suga's trans, not overly shippy just oikawa being a big gay dork, there's snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianunderwear/pseuds/reptilianunderwear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga leaves his bag at Aoba Johsai's gym after a practice match, and Oikawa can't help snooping</p><p>alternative title: "narcissist skips out on club clean up to take selfies on his crush's phone"</p>
            </blockquote>





	snooping and selfies

**Author's Note:**

> Oisuga weekend prompt one!!
> 
> myhtology/selfies 
> 
> i was gonna do both but :/// i have so many projects for school so this is what i have to bring to the table im sorry 
> 
> unbeta'd because i'm too impatient to wait for miji to beta it

            Tooru prides himself on his chivalry, his gentlemanly qualities, and, above all, his courteous demeanor. So, naturally, he isn’t the one to look through the lone black backpack left behind under Karasuno’s benches.

            He had made Watari do it.

            “Oikawa-san, this feels like something we shouldn’t be doing,” Watari says, pawing through the backpack. Tooru scoffs and leans over Watari’s shoulder, peering into the darkness of the bag. He ignores his libero’s protests and points at a tag sticking to the inside of the bag.

            “What’s that say, Watari-chan? I can’t read it from so far away,” Tooru squints as Watari pushes his face into the bag to read the tag.

            “Just says ‘Property of Karasuno High School’,” Watari sets the bag down on the bench next to him and stands up, brushing off his shorts. “I should go help clean up. Please don’t snoop around inside that bag,”

            “I’m _offended_ , Watari-chan!” Tooru says, flashing a charming smile but not really responding to the plea. Watari shakes his head and jogs to help Yahaba break down the net.

            Once Watari is successfully distracted, Tooru glances around as nonchalantly as possible, and, with the sweep of a single long leg, he knocks the bag onto the ground. The contents of the bag spill across the floor, offering the perfect excuse to dig through them without actually _digging through them_.

            A spare t-shirt, some sweatpants, a water bottle, a small blue planner, headache medicine, what Tooru immediately recognizes as a binder, and a caseless smart phone with a dangling volleyball charm. Stuffing everything except the phone back into the bag, Tooru goes immediately for the planner. Thumbing through it, he finds the identity of the bag’s owner—none other than Refreshing-kun himself, Sugawara Koushi. Tooru’s heart bumps against his sternum, and a smile that he knows Iwa-chan would call dorky spreads over his face. He flips it open, and pulls out his own phone to take a few snapshots of Sugawara’s plans (Most of it is volleyball, studying, and babysitting), for later use. Now he knows when to call to schedule an outing that Sugawara will have a tougher time coming up with an excuse to not show up.

            Carefully tucking the planner back into the bag, Tooru moves onto the phone. Sliding the unlock button, he’s a little bit thrilled and a little bit concerned that there’s no lock or password. Now, Tooru isn’t creepy enough to go through Sugawara’s texts or anything, but he definitely isn’t above logging onto his Snapchat and adding a few choice selfies to Sugawara’s story.

            Posing to find the best lighting possible at his angle, Tooru snaps a flawless picture and thinks of a caption. Without looking up from Sugawara’s phone, Tooru calls out, “Iwa-chan, what’s a good Snapchat caption for an amazing selfie?”

            “Narcissist skips out on club clean up to take selfies,” Iwa-chan responds, without hesitation. Kunimi snickers and Tooru sticks out his tongue. It’s too long to be a Snapchat caption, anyway.

            Tooru settles on “Refreshing-kun’s phone’s in safe hands!” He adds an alien emoji, just for good measure, before adding it to the story. Within seconds, Tooru receives a Snap from a ‘CaptainCrow97’ that consists of Karasuno’s captain scowling with the loud, bald wing spiker pulling a ridiculous face caught in the background. There’s no caption.

            The phone vibrates, and a Snap that’s mostly a blur comes through from ‘LittleGiant10’. All Tooru can make out is a smudge of orange being shoved out of the way and Tobio-chan’s scowl. The caption is just a series of jumbled letters.

            Tooru opens the camera to send a reply to his former kouhai, but the phone buzzes and there’s another Snap from CaptainCrow97. Opening it, Tooru is pleasantly surprised to find Sugawara’s face smiling apologetically on the screen. “Sorry!” the caption reads, “I must’ve left my bag!”

            Tooru grins and sends a reply of a gentle smile reserved for his fanclub and pretty boys. “np! I can bring it by now if u want?” He adds a smiley emoji, the blushing one. It’s his second favorite, behind the alien. Sugawara responds within seconds.

            Tooru opens it and is enamored completely by the beaming grin Suga sent. In the background, he can just make out Sawamura frowning in a way that reminds Tooru of Iwa-chan, and the short Number 10 holding back Tobio-chan, who definitely has murder in his eyes. “Could you bring it by am practice tmrw?” the caption goes just under Sugawara’s chin, and scrawled underneath it in red is a time, presumably that morning practice starts. Tooru’s feet tap on the ground excitedly, so he takes a breath to calm himself. When he sends the next Snap, the smile is genuine and full of anticipation. “See you then~~!!” he types, and adds a winky face. The next reply takes a lot longer to come through, and when Tooru opens it, he knows why. It’s just Sawamura scowling like something between an angry father and the bad cop from those American crime shows Iwa-chan likes. The caption is just “ur walkin a thin line oikawa”

            Tooru responds with a patented tongue-out-winking-with-a-peace-sign selfie.         

**Author's Note:**

> the next snapchat sent is a video taken by Kunimi of Iwaizumi launching a volleyball at oikawa's head while he's trying to take another selfie for suga's instagram. 
> 
> also, suga's snapchat name is 'sugacube'


End file.
